When Three Worlds Collide
by kacqn
Summary: Kurata is back wth help of an digimon UltimateChaosmon, both the pokemon gang and digimon gana are trying to stop them, will they suceed? Now rated T. Next chapter up soon after a long wait.
1. Chapter 1: The Same Old DATS

When Three Worlds Collide

Note :I DO NOT own Digimon or Pokemon I own some characters because I made them up. This story takes after the five seasons of Digimon and the 12 seasons of features something but not all things like the digidestined from the Adventure series didn't grow up to adults and the Tamers and they still have their Digimon and the Frontier gang still have the spirits with them and the Data Squad like the Adventures and Tames still have their Digimon. Enough of that start reading!

Chapter One : The Same Old DATS

At DATS the usually same things happen every day, a group would capture a fight and capture the digimon in its digiegg when a digimon gets detected. Until one day... "Commander, there's a Digimon signal coming from outside the building!" said a voice 'We can't detect anything else but it's a Mega level digimon!" said another voice "Get Marcus, Yoshino and Thomas in here now!!! " Miki, Megumi keep on scanning the digimon." Boomed a voice supposedly the commander's. As the three got there the commander asked them "Find out what is the problem and put a end to it." "Yes commander" said the three and they when off.

Outside of the building

The digimon sneered "So this is the human world, but not until it gets destroyed!!!" "What kind of digimon is that?" said Marcus. The digimon heard him "I am UltimateChaosmon one of the strongest digimon ever created. I use my Ultima Burst to fight my enemies and my Broken Destroy to hurt them, get in my way and I'll show you!" "Is he an enemy or is he a friend?" said Thomas "I don't care if he is a friend! Said Marcus "I'm fighting him!!! Agumon come on out!!" and then Agumon appeared " Ready boss!" "Ok let's go!!! D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" and then "Agumon double warp digivolve to... Shinegreymon!!!" "Let's go Shinegreymon!" shouted out Marcus "Right boss, Glorious Burst!!!"said Shinegreymon a huge fireball coming from Shinegreymon's hand appeared and shot UltimateChaosmon "Ha pathetic human." and he just grabbed the attack like it was nothing and use an attack "Ultima Burst!" it got Shinegreymon and he crashed to the ground. "I don't think he is a friend anymore." said Thomas "Neither do I." said Yoshi "Ready Lalamon?" "Ready replied a voice. "Ready Gaomon?" said Thomas "Ready sir" replied another voice "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" they both shouted "Lalamon double warp digivolve to... Rosemon! " "Gaomon double warp digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!!" "Shinegreymon get up" said Marcus "we have to fight get up!" "Sorry boss but he is too strong" said a weaked Shinegreymon "Whatdoya think all opponents are strong at first but in the end we will win" encouraged Marcus "You are right boss we will win!! Shining Blast!!! UltimateChaosmon got hit but wasn't hurt very badly. "You damaged my wing now I'll damaged your wing! Broken Destroy!!!" A beam was going to hit Thomas and Yoshino "Thomas!" said MirageGaogamon "Yoshino!" Rosemon sid as they protected there human partners they got hit by the beam "Sir the beam was powerful." Said MirageGaogamon "That power it's so stong..."Replied Rosemon. As just the beam was going to hit Marcus and Shinegreymon, Shinegreymon took the two beams of power that could revert a digimon back to a digiegg, but somehow it didn't happen to Shinegreymon mysteriously.

At the Crier's house...

Keenan was playing with his baby sister Ruka and Falcomon "Falcomon you sense something bad?" Keenan asked "Yes I do Keenan something like a digimon near the DATS building" answer Falcomon "Mom me and Falcomon going to DATS." Said Keenan "Ok dear be careful" said his mother "I will" he said and he and Falcomon "I hope he will be ok. I don't want him to be lost again." Said Keenan's mom "Michelle, Keenan will be alright with Falcomon he will still be ok." Said "Keenan's dad " I hope so Kevin." Michelle said.

At the battle...

"Come on Falcomon Let's go" Keenan said "Ready when your are Keenan" replied Falcomon "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" "Falcomon double warp digivolve to... Ravemon!!

"Let's go Ravemon" shouted Keenan "Right" Answer Ravemon as they flew away almost to Marcus, Yoshino and Thomas. "It's about time you showed up." Said Yoshino "Let go Burst Mode" said Thomas " Hey Nerdstien couldn't you think of that before!!! Sceamed Marcus "Enough of that let's just consider fighting the enemy not ourselves!" Yoshino said " Fine but he started it!" Marcus said "Let's go already!" "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" they all said "Shinegreymon Burst Mode, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Rosemon Burst Mode, Ravemon Burst Mode!" the digimon said "I will take more that power to defeat me!!!" screamed UltimateChaosmon "Ultima Burst!!!" and a beam almost hit the digimon but glady missed "Jewel of Heart!" said Rosemon Burst Mode. The attack hit UltimateChaosmon but only made his wing right hand with scars "Final Mirage Burst!" said MirageGoagamon "Final Shining Burst!!!" added Shinegreymon Burst Mode "Mourning Dance" said Ravemon Burst Mode. UltimateChaosmon had been hit but he was still fighting.

Will the Data Squad Win? Find out next in Chapter Two: The Digidestined Return! I mean the Adventure Gang. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2: The Digidested and Tamers

Chapter 2:The Digidestined and Tamers Return!

I DO NOT own Digimon.

Near the fight with UltimateChaosmon there was three groups of kids. The first group of children were sitting on a bench. "Hey guys do you want to hear a joke?" a boy named Davis said "Sure Davis." Another named Cody said. "Ok" Davis started "What do you get when you get-whoa that's a big digimon!" "I don't get the joke Davis?" asked Cody "No I mean that!" Davis pointing to UltimateChaosmon "Look they have Digimon! They might be digidestined!'' Looking at the DATS crew. "You're right Davis we should go." Matt said "Let's go!" Tai said.

_Agumon warp digivolve to... Wargreymon_

_Gaubmon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!_

_Wargreymon! MetalGarurumon! DNA Digivolve to... Omnimon!_

_Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!_

_Patamon digivolve to... Angemon digivolve to... MagmaAngemon!_

_Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon!_

_Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!_

_ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolve to... Paildramon Mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon mode change to... Fighter Mode mode change to... Paladin Mode!_

_Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!_

_Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!_

_Palmon digivolve to... Togemon digivolve to... Lilymon!_

_Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!_

_Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!_

_Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!_

"Let's go guys!" said Imperialdramon Paladin Mode "Right!" replied the other digimon. As the second group was having the same problem. "We better get down there." Said Henry "Are you sure?" asked Terriermon "Of course I'm sure." Henry replied "If we aren't there someone might get hurt!" "Hey Takatomon? Why are there people there?" said Guilmon 'What do you mean Guilmon?" asked Takato.

"I think Guilmon means them!" Pointing to the battle with the DATS squad. "Oh well guess there is only one thing to do. Said Rika "You're right time to fight." answered Renamon "Time to do what we usually do best!" said Henry "Henwy! Wait for me and Lopmon!" a voice said "Suzie you can't can it's too dangerous." Henry answered "Please Henry?" Suzie asked Alright but you have to stay safe." Henry gave up "Hey you guy will be needing us too!" someone said, it was Kazu , Jeri ,Kenta , Ai and Mako. 'Let me guess all of you want to join use right?" Rika guessed "You're right!" said Kazu "Alright but don't get too close to the digimon we don't even know how strong is he!" Takato reminded and when off.

_Biomerge Activate_

_Guilmon biomege to... Gallantmon mode change to... Crimson Mode!_

_Terriermon biomerge to... MegaGargomon!_

_Renamon biomerge to... Sakuyamon!_

_Cyberdramon biomerge to... Justimon!_

_Digivolution_

_Impmon digivolve to... Beelzemon mode change to... Blast Mode_

_Lopmon digivolve to... Antylamon!_

The final group were walking in town "Hey guy this seems to be a nice spot to rest." said Koichi "If you say so..." and J.P. lied down happily under the tree. "Hey, you better not get to cafe free you never know when something will happen!" Zoe said "Ultimate Burst!" said UltimateChaosmon "Ahh look out!" said one of the citizens running for his life. "What's that?" asked Takuya "Looks like a rogue digimon." said Koji "Now the time we should do this right now!" they all said Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution! Susanoomon! As they went off the DATS crew was getting a hard time. "We're never going to beat him!" said Yoshi "Now's now the time to weep. It's time to fight! Marcus screamed "D.N.A. Charge! Mode Change!"

_Shinegreymon Burst Mode mode change to... Ruin Mode!_

"What did Marcus just do?" Thomas asked "I think he just made Shinegreymon Burst Mode into Ruin Mode!"Yoshi replied "Go Shinegreymon Ruin Mode!" Marcus said in fury "Right boss! Torrid Weiss!" charged Shinegreymon Ruin Mode "Ha, puny human!" said UltimateChaosmon when he was hit by the attack. "It won't work we would need a miracle!" said Yoshi "One miracle coming up!" said all of the children and their digimon. "You kids get out of here you'll get hurt! Thomas said "No we're here to here you guys!" Davis said "What..." said Marcus "Ha no matter how many of you are here I will still win!" UltimateChaosmon said very loudly "That's what you think!" said Gallantmon "No matter what we will defeat you!" said Susanoomon "Full Force attack!" commanded Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Every digimon started to attack UltimateChaosmon.

_Omni Sword! , Supreme Canon! , Celestial Arrow! , Excalibur! , Knockout Beat! , Grand Horn! , Flower Canon! , Horn Buster! , Wing Blade! , Vulcan's Hammer! , Invincible Sword! , Mega Barrage! , Amethyst Mandala! , Justice Burst! , Beast Whack! , Guardian Barrage! , Fist of the Beast King! , Kahuna Wave! , Bunny Blade! , Heaven's Thunder! , Glorious Burst! , Final Mirage Burst! , Jewel of Heart! , Lightning Thrust!_

All of the digimon's attacks hit UltimateChaosmon "It time for me to go, but you won't be winning next time! I will win!" He screamed and he vanished "That's was close." said Keenan "Hey all of you would you want to work at DATS?"Yoshi asked "What's DATS asked Takato after Guilmon and him got back to their normal forms. "DATS is a secret organization that capture wild digimon in the human world and sends them back as digieggs to the digital world."Thomas answered "you can join if you want to. If you don't it's fine." As all of the digidestined and tamers were huddling up to see if they should join DATS. "So what do you thing guy I think I should join DATS ." said Davis "I like their method sending digimon back home instead of turning them back to data." Kari said "Well if not one has an objection we shoul d join DATS!" said Tai "Ok then." said Takato. "Do you choose?" asked Yoshi "We did." said Matt "We're all joining DATS." "Ok let's go to DATS to see the commander." Thomas reminded. As they all went to the DATS building they saw what UltimateChaosmon did to the town and what he could do to the whole Earth! "Well here we are." Said Marcus.

* * *

Thanks for reading Review please too. The next chapter is going to be called: The first day at DATS!


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day at DATS

Chapter 3: The First Day at DATS

Note: I DO NOT own Digimon or Pokemon.

It was a nice afternoon. Ash, Brock and Dawn were walk towards The Sunyshore City. "Ahh what a nice day! said Dawn "In this book said this kind of weather is the perfect for just having fun." Brock added "Go you guys!" As Brock threw all of his pokeballs and out came Sudowoodo,Croagunk and Happiny. "Let's not let them have all the fun!" said Dawn tossing here pokeballs and letting out Piplup,Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine and Cyndaquil. "Don't forget about us!" said Ash throwing his pokeballs and out came Infernape, Staraptor ,Torterra, Floatzel and Gliscor. It was so calm and peaceful until... BAM!

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Ash asked. "It's not like we couldn't hear it." answered Brock "We better check it out" As they ran they saw a weird circle in the ground. But they didn't know that Team Rocket wasa watching them "Hey what's that hole in the ground?" said Jessie "I don't know but it is kind of um... orange?" said James "But whatever it is we need to check it out." Said Meowth "Let's just see first-" Meowth didn't finish because they fell right on to Ash, Brock and Dawn! After all of them got hurt they fell into the hole! "It's Team Rocket! Shouted Ash "Relax twerp, we didn't do any of this... We just fell...'' said Jessie "Then what are we doing here!" said Brock. Suddenly a light came and everything was blank.

Back at DATS

"It's time for all of you to meet the commander." Said Yoshi "Hello all of you." Said Commander Sampson "H-h-hello." Replied some of them. "Commander we're picking up a signal from- -the digital world!" said Miki. "The digital world?" the commander thought. "I'll go." said a voice "Dad?"said Marcus "You're going?" "Why not?" Spencer "But don't you need back up just in case." Asked Marcus "Don't Worry. I'll call if I need back up." answered Spencer "And don't you need to show things to the new recruits?" said Spencer "Alright then. Dr. Damon we'll start the digital dive." Sampson. As Spencer entered he digital dive, there was a flash of light and he was go or more likely in the digital world. "Now why don't you introduce yourself and your digimon partners." Sampson said and they all stood up one at a time.

Hi, my name is Tai and this is my partner Agumon.

My name is Matt and my partner is Gabumon.

My name is Sora, this is my partner Biyomon.

Hi, I'm Izzy and my partner Tentomon.

I'm Mimi and this is my partner Palmon.

I'm Joe and my partner is Gomamon.

I'm Kari and this is my partner Gatomon.

I'm T.K. and this is my partner Patamon.

My name is Davis and this is my partner Veemon.

My name is Yolei and my partner is Hawkmon.

I'm Cody and my partner Armadillomon.

I'm Ken my partner is Wormmon.

I'm Takato and my partner is Guilmon.

I'm Henrey and my partner is Terriermon.

I'm Rika, my partner is Renamon.

My name is Ryo and my partner is Cyberdramon.

My name's Suzie and my partner Lopmon.

Hi, I'm Kazu and my partner is Guardromon.

My name is Kenta and my partner is MarineAngemon.

Hi I'm Ai and I'm Mako our partner is Impmon.

I'm Jeri and my partner is Leomon.

Hi, I'm Takuya and I have the Spirits of Flame.

I'm Koji and I have the Spirits of Light.

Hi, I'm J.P. I have the Spirits of Thunder.

I'm Zoe and I have the Spirits of Wind.

Hi, I'm Tommy and I have the Spirits of Ice.

I'm Koichi and I have the Spirits of Darkness.

"Excuse me but, sprits?" the commander asked "Let me explained." Bokomon said "The spirits are from the Ten Legendary Warriors they saved the digital world a long time ago. A very LONG time ago. There are atleast two spirits per warrior."Bokomon explained "Wow." said Davis. "We also have some other people joining." Sampson said 'Here they are."

As the commander moved out of the way they all saw some kids with digimons.

I'm Kyle and my partner is Coronamon.

I'm Amy and my partner is Lunamon.

I'm Terry and my partner is Kotemon.

I'm Lia and my partner is Dracmon.

I'm Marty and my partner is Dorumon.

I'm Kirk and my partner is Lucemon.

I'm Rose and my partner is Liollmon.

At the Digital World

"You see anything, BanchoLeomon?" Spencer asked "Not anything strange here." BanchoLeomon replied So they looked further. "I think I see something!" exclaimed Spencer They ran and ran to find... a group of people. "We should call DATS." said Spencer

At DATS

"Lucemon?" Yolei asked "Yes" Kirk answered Lucemon" "Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi. Show the new recruits the meeting room to see Commander Yushima." Said Sampson.

Questions

* * *

PEJP Bengtzone- Pretend they all lived in the same world because there is one digital world and Human world featured in the anime. It will be explained later. Also there is going to be D.N. A. Digivolving but just the ones from Adventure 02 and the digivices will be upgraded but to another kind of digivice.

That all for now see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: A Pokemon, A Digimon

Chapter 4: A Pokemon, A Digimon

At DATS

"Well we're almost there I wonder why the commander asked us to meet General Yushima?" asked Yoshi "Well, whatever it was we should still go."Thomas answered. They all walked to the meeting room and finally they were there. "Why hello!" Yushima greeted as they entered the meeting room. "So. Why exactly the commander asked us to see you? Marcus asked "Well it's because of your digivices." Yushima answered "Well, what about them?" Yoshi questioned "Me and Spence Damon made a new kind of digivice, an upgrade actually." Yushima said

"Everyone put your digivices on the table, If you don't have one here you go." Yushima gave the othe kids their digivices. "You there with the laptop can I borrow that?" "Sure." Izzy said and gave Commander Yushima his laptop. After everyone put their digivices on the table. "Now let's begin." Yushima turned on Izzy's laptop and pressed some buttons. Right after a rainbow-coloured light appeared a stuck the digivices! For some of the ones that have digimon their digivice there was a digiegg feature, a D.N.A. charger, ((The thing on the top of the digivices used in Digimon Data Squad/Savers)) a program that could send their digimon inside the digivice and a card slasher. ((In Tamers, they have it, the thing that scans the card.)) For the ones who have spirits they have a digiegg feature and the fractal code scanner.

"What are these called, Commander Yushima?" asked Thomas "It's called Digivice x100." Yushima answered "What can they do?" Tai questioned "They could do slide evolution. Slide evolution is when your digimon could go to another form or evolution of sub-species that are nearly the same. For example if your digimon was an Angewomon it could slide evolution to LadyDevimon." Yushima explained "Now that I thought of it, I might don't want to slide evolution Angewomon." Kari said "Why not?" Gatomon aked. "Well... Never mind." Kari answered A person appeared on the screen, it was the commander. "Yushima, send two people back here." Sampson said and the screen when black. "Marcus and Thomas would you like to go?"asked Yushima "Yes sir."They both answered. Then they went out of the room and back to the room the commander had called them to. When Marcus and Thomas got to the room the commander said "We have received communication from Dr. Damon for the digital world." "He had asked for assistant and that's why you're here. Go to the digital dive and prepare yourself." "Hey boss!" Agumon said from the digivice "You forgot about me!" "Um, sorry Agumon, I actually forgot you were in there." Marcus said. As the digital dive started Marcus and Thomas was instantly in the digital world.

In the Digital World

"We should look for your father and find out what he needed us for." Thomas said "Well I wasn't going to stand here all day!" Marcus yelled back "But I want to try something. Agumon realise!" As Agumon came out of the digivice, Marcus said "Ready Agumon?" "Ready Boss!" Agumon answered. D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive! Agumon double warp digivolve to... ShineGreymon! "Now time for something new!" Marcus said ShineGreymon slide evolution! VictoryGreymon! "Marcus. You just made Shinegreymon slide digivolve!"Thomas said amazingly "I told you I would do something new." Marcus answered "Why don't you try it." "Well alright" Thomas said "Gaomon realise! Gaomon." "Yes sir."Gaomon replied. D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive! Gaomon Warp digivolve to... MirageGaogamon! MirageGaogamon slide evolution! ZeedGarurumon! "It worked!"Thomas said "It time to find your dad, Marcus." "Alright. Let's go VictoryGreymon!" "Right boss" VictoryGreymon replied.

VictoryGreymon replied and they went off. Finally they found BanchoLeomon and he leaded them to Spencer. "Dad, so what was it you needed back up for?"Marcus asked "Well son, it's this." Spencer said and turned around to show them a group of people. "Who are these people?"Thomas asked "I'm not sure, but they're not dead."Spencer replied "Then we should go back to the human world" Thomas suggests "What happen?"said Ash "Hey are you ok?"Marcus asked "I think so, but where I'm I?" asked Ash "Um... A ride in the amusement park ?" lied Marcus "Nice try, but this is too real for a ride in the amusement park."Ash answered.

"Nice try Marcus." said Thomas. "Hey kid, do you know what happened before?" "I think." Ash replied "Well me and my friend, where walking and Team Rocket, those three there, was spying on us and then fell on us, we ended up in a strange place and next thing I know is seeing you guys." "Perhaps the strange place the boy was talking about was a digital field" Spencer said "Kid, what's you and your friends and this so called Team Rocket names?" "Well I'm Ash, He's Brock, she's Dawn and they are Jessie, James and their pokemon partner Meowth."Ash said "Excuse me, but pokemon? What are they?" Thomas asked "Well, they're like friends and battles where I'm from. We battle for badges then you can enter a pokemon league. We battle for fun."Ash explained.

"My pokemon friend is Pikachu and where is he?" "Pika...pika." said Pikachu drowsily "There you are buddy."Ash said to Pikachu."So your friends and Team Rocket have more of those pokemon?"Thomas asked "We do have more pokemon and Team Rocket is made out of more members they steal pokemon and try to give it to their boss. But this group rarely gives pokemon to their boss." Ash answered "So should we show them?"Marcus asked "We can only if they can keep a secret." Spencer answered "Sure we can keep a secret." Ash spoke up "Well then, we have digimon." Thomas said "ZeedGarurumon. Come here." As ZeedGarurumon came out Ash saw what a digimon looked like. "This is my partner, he usually goes in the rookie stage but now he's in the Mega stage." "My partner is VictoryGreymon, but he is usually hungry Agumon." Marcus said As Brock, Dawn and Team Rocket woke up Spencer, Marcus and Thomas explained to them what is a digimon. "Would you like to come with us?"asked Marcus "VictoryGreymon could you turn but to Agumon?" "Sure boss."VictoryGreymon said and turned back to Agumon. "You too ZeedGarurumon."Thomas said "Now do you all want to come with us?" "Sure."They all replied and Spencer contacted DATS and a digital field opened, they when through it and they ended up in the digital dive in DATS.

In DATS

As Marcus, Spencer, Thomas and the rest came back Yoshi asked"Who are they?" "They were the reason we when to the digital world."Thomas answered "They came because they fell in a digital field, also they have some creatures called pokemon." "Pokemon? What's that?" Sampson said "Well, what we heard from them pokemon are friends and they use them for battles, time from time." Spencer replied "Do you know where you live?"Marcus asked "I lived in Pallet Town, in Kanto."Ash said "Kanto? Isn't that the one in Japan?"Marcus asked "No, it's in the pokemon world." Ash added. "Pokemon world?" Yoshi asked "This isn't getting any easier."

* * *

Questions

PEJP Bengzone-Yes they will have the D.N.A. Charge/Digisoul, Izzy will try to check Ash's pokedex soon.

Well next chapter will have a song kind of. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to An Adventure Part 1

Chapter 5: Back To An Adventure

"Well, where in the world you guys been?"Ash asked "Same from you guys." Miki answered "Uhhh..."Brock said "Brock, what's wrong?" Dawn asked. Brock just ran to Yoshi "You have beautiful eyes that shine. Then Brock said "Now you won't bother me." Brock tied up Croagunk's pokeball and turned to Miki and Megumi "You two also!" "Pikachu!"Pikachu used a thunderbolt attack to shock Brock "Nice going Pikachu."Ash said "Sorry he usually does that near girls." "Okay..."Yoshi replied "So, would you like to stay here until we find out how to send all of you back home?"the commander asked "Well, we have no other place to go so, ok." Ash answered. "Then you might want to keep this."Yuishima said and gave them digivices.

"What are these?"Dawn asked "They're digivices. If a strange light surrounds you or appears on your hand use it on the digivice, at the top."Commander Yushima explained "So that's how these digivices work." Izzy exclaimed. After a face on the screen appeared "Hello DATS and especially you Marcus Damon." said a voice. Marcus turned around and saw a face he thought he would never see again. "Kurata."said Marcus "I'm back, and even more powerful than before. I also partnered with a digimon called UltimateChaosmon and together we're will rule the world!"Kurata exclaimed "We're sending some Chaosmon over there to cause a little trouble, even though they are inferior to UltimateChaosmon." and his face disappeared from the screen. Right after the ground shook.

"You new recruits might be able to try the new digivices. There is another program called X-Antibody. It can make your digimon stronger and there is more features in the digivice."Yushima said "All of you can fight the Chaosmon." the commander said. They all left after, to fight the Chaosmon. When they got there they saw more than a group, it was more like an army! "There's a lot of them."Matt said "Nothing we can't handle!"Marcus said "I want to try another slide evolution. Agumon Realise!" D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive! Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon! Shinegreymon Double Slide Evolution! DotShinegreymon! "Marcus made Shinegreymon double slide evolve!. Gaomon realise!" Thomas said D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive! Gaomon Double Warp digivolve to... MirageGaogamon! MirageGaogamon Double Slide Evolution! DotMirageGaogamon! "They're small!"Thomas said amazed "But that doesn't mean they can fight!"Marcus screamed.

"OmegaR Force!"DotShineGreymon and DotMirageGaogamon said, the attack hit 10 of the Chaosmon. "It looks like there is five-hundred of them!"Yoshi said "But we can't give up!" "Right." Keenan answered D.N.A. Charge! Ovredrive! Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon! Rosemon digivolve to... Rosemon Burst Mode! D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive! Falcomon Double Warp digivolve to... Ravemon! Ravemon digivolve to... Ravemon Burst Mode! "I guess we should follow them."Tai said, then D.N.A. charges appeared on them. D.N.A. Charge Overdrive! D.N.A. Full Charge! X-Antibody Activate!

_Agumon Warp digivolve to... Wargreymon!_

_Gabumon Warp digivolve to... Metal Garurumon!_

_Wargreymon! Meatal Garurumon! D.N.A. digivolve to... Omnimon!_

_Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon!_

_Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!_

_ExVeemon! Stingmon! D.N.A. digivolve to... Paildramon!_

_Paildramon Mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon!_

_Imperialdramon Double mode chage to... Paladin Mode!_

_Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!_

_Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!_

_Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!_

_Hawkmon Armor digivolve to... Halsemon! The wings of Love!_

_Armadillomon Armor digivolve to... Digmon! The Drill of knowledge!_

_Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!_

_Togemon digivolve to... Lilymon!_

_Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!_

_Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!_

_Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!_

_Birdramon digvolve to... Garudamon!_

_Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!_

_Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!_

_Biomerge Activate_

_Guilmon biomerge to... Gallantmon!_

_Terriermon biomerge to... MegaGargomon!_

_Renamon biomerge to... Sakuyamon!_

_Cyberdramon biomerge to... Justimon!_

_Digivolvtion_

_Impmon digivolve to Beelzemon!_

_Beelzemon mode change to... Blast mode!_

_Leomon digivolve to... IceLeomon!_

_Lopmon digivolve to... Antylamon!_

_Guardromon digivolve to... Andromon!_

_Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution! Susanoomon!_

_Luemon digivolve to... Lucemon Chaos Mode!_

_Coronamon digivolve to... Firamon!_

_Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!_

_Kotemon digivolve to... Dinohyumon!_

_Dracmon digivolve to... Sangloupmon!_

_Dorumon digivolve to... Reptiledramon!_

_Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon!_

_Omnimon X, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode X, Angewomon X, MagnaAngemon X, Halsemon X, Digmon X, Lilymon X, MegaKabuterimon X, Garudamon X, Zudomon X, Gallantmon X, MegaGargomon X, Sakuyamon X, Justimon X, Beelzemon Blast Mode X, IceLeomon X, Antylamon X, Andromon X, Susanoomon X, Lucemon Chaos Mode X, Firamon X, Lekismon X, Dinohyumon X, Reptiledramon X, Liamon X._

* * *

Yes this chapter is mostly made of evolutions. Sorry we didn't get to the song part. Next chapter is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to An Adventure Part 2

Chapter 6:Back To An Adventure Part 2

Note:I DO NOT own digimon OR Pokemon I own Kirk,Kyle,Amy,Terry,Lia,Marty and Rose. The story will now proceed with a space between each line for people reading this and are confused.

"OmegaR Force!"DotShinegreymon and DotMirageGaogomon said, but

their attack only hit five Chaosmon.

"Hyper Prominence!"Imperialdramon Paladin Mode X attacked, but

somehow it only hit five again and this time they disappeared. "How

did they disappear?"Cody asked "There is only one explanation, some

are just copies."Thomas answered "But how?"Yoshi asked "The

Chaosmon must have been commanded to."Thomas replied "That

means if we might defeat the originals the copies might

disappear!"Marcus said "DotShinegreymon and DotMirageGaogamon!

Try to find the originals!"Marcus screamed "Sure

boss!"DotShineGreymon said "You guys too."Tai said "Right!"The rest of the digimon replied.

"Flower Canon!"Lilymon X attacked and it hit one of the

originals and seven disappeared "Go Lilymon X!"Mimi said "Ultimate

Sacrifice!"Lucemon Chaos Mode X said and hit five originals and Kirk

looked, so did Lucemon luckily not one was looking in their direction. "Go ahead Evo."Kirk whispered "Egg Reverter!"Lucemon Chaos Mode

shot an arrow. The attack hit a lot of Chaosmon. "Good work Evo." Kirk said. All of them defeated the rest of the Chaosmon. "Let's go."Kirk said

and after Lucemon Chaos Mode reverted back to normal Lucemon.

"Congradulations on defeating the Chaosmon." The commander said

as they walked in the room. "That should be enough for the day, would

you like to stay here?" "Commander you never told us we can stay

here!"Marcus said "That's because you always work too hard and go

home."Sampson said "Right...."Marcus replied "If you want to you can

stay in the resting room."Sampson said, Davis laughed "He said Resting

Rooms but it seems like restrooms!" "I really don't get your jokes."Kyle

said "You'll get use to it."Yolei said "Hey!!"Davis said trying to defend

himself. "The resting rooms are on the second floor, to the right, when

you get there please us the phone and call you parents to tell them

you're fine."The commander said ignoring Davis. The group left the

room to go the resting rooms. " Ouch! Kyle! WHAT DID YOU DO!"Amy

said "I did nothing!"Kyle said "This was even fun when they were in

kindergarten."said Terry "Agreed." answered Lia, Marty and Rose said.

"They did this in kindergarten?"asked Takato "Many times." Answered

Lia"Let's just go to the resting rooms."Yoshi said and they went to the

elevator, while Kyle and Amy were still arguing. After a while they

found a way to the resting rooms. "We'll share rooms, pick a key and

find your room."Thomas said while getting the room keys. "I'll take this

one."Davis had a key that had the numbers 412. "I'll take this one."Kari

said getting a key that had the numbers 409. "I got room 403." said

Henry "I got room 415!"said J.P. "Room 420."said Kirk "Room 405!"

Yolei said "Now we'll divide the rooms, meaning pick someone to share

a room with. Each room has six beds, some rooms may have

more."Thomas explained "I'll pick Tai, Matt, Takato, T.K. and

Ken."Davis said "I'll pick Suzie, Sora, Mimi, Rika, Zoe." Said Yolei "Kyle,

Amy, Terry, Lia, Marty and Rose."Kirk picked "Cody, Joe,

Izzy, Ryo and Kenta." Henry picked "I pick Tommy, Ai, Mako, Jeri and

Kazu." said Kari "Takuya, Koji and Koichi."J.P. said "Now

that's done, you can all go to your rooms. Ash, Brock ,Dawn and Team

Rocket can share a room."Thomas said and gave Ash the

key. After everyone went to their rooms, in the room Kirk was in he

was talking to his digivice. "Evo, I need to talk to you

soon."said Kirk "No way!"Lucemon replied I been fighting all day!"

"You barely fighted, you used a Ultimate Sacrifice and Egg

Reverter."Kirk reminded "That still counts as fighting!"Lucemon said

"That doesn't count as fighting, it counts as lazyness."Kirk

answered "If you don't want me in this form, then I'll change

back."Lucemon Replied "No! Your secret is important, if anyone

would find out, UltimateChaosmon could have read the person's mind!

He's very capable of that! You shouldknow!"Kirk said "I

know."Lucemon looked ashamed "But when are you going to tell the

others? "When they're really ready and now isn't a very

good time, I mean we just met them. For now still keep it a secret and

stay like Lucemon, ok Evo?" asked Kirk "Fine, but I want to

have a break for being Lucemon." answered Lucemon "Fine, then

tonight. Only when everyone is asleep."Kirk said "Alright."

Lucemon said and Kirk put him digivice in his pocket. "Only if he knew

the prophecy."Lucemon said quietly.

We still didn't get to the singing part. It should be in the next chapter. Why does Kirk call Lucemon, Evo? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7:Back to An Adventure Part 3

Chapter 7: Back To An Adventure Part 3

Note:I DO NOT own Digimon OR Pokemon. I own Evolutionmon and his evolutions, Kirk, Kyle, Amy, Terry, Lia, Marty, Rose. Some of the ideas of some of the burst modes in the story (Excluding:Shinegreymon Burst Mode, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Rosemon Burst Mode, Ravemon Burst Mode and Bancholeomon Burst Mode.) were mine. I DO NOT own the song in this chapter. They are just some Power Rangers songs. So all credit for the song goes to them.

In Davis's room, around the same time. "Matt, do you have your

guitar?" asked Davis "Well, I have it since this morning when all of us

were meeting together."Matt answered "Ok then, I have something

we could do." And Davis whispered in Matt's ear "You're

serious?"Matt asked "Yes, I am."Davis said "Now let's practice.

Veemon, you can be the audience." "Great!"Veemon replied and

they started practising. Meanwhile in Ash's room. "I can't stand this any

longer! I have to tell the boss!"Jessie said loudly "You can't! Those

creeps could kill us!" James said worried "Would you two be quiet! said

Dawn "There are nice people letting us stay here! You're lucky we even

met them!" "Listen twerp! We're older so you listen to us!!!"Jessie

replied. Jessie and Dawn were arguing for a long time. It was getting

dark, the time for night. As every fell asleep, Kirk and Lucemon stayed

awake. "Lucemon I guess you can change back."Kirk said

"Finally!"Lucemon said coming out of the digivice. Lucemon Slide

Evolution! Evolutionon! "I thought I was going to have angel digimon

wings!"said the digimon that slide evolved. "Evolution, quiet." Kirk said

"Do you thing UltimateChaosmon orderd the Chaosmon to multiply?"

"Probably, I know UltimateChaosmon's tricks. The one he did was a

new one. He attacked many digimon before. The digimon in place

where I lived before. They trapped him in a magical room where he

couldn't escape. Kurata must have did something." Evolutionmon

replied. "We should tell them soon, they are ready."Kirk said "But after

we must hide in the pokemon world, the digital world or any place

that's not here." "Kirk, UltimateChaosmon has the ability to go to the

human world and become flesh and bones, while he's in the digital

world he become digital. That's because he stole the forbidden power.

We must hurry soon or UltimateChaosmon will rule the human and

digital world, the pokemon world is safe however. UltimateChaosmon

didn't say anything about the pokemon world when we came to the

human world. We watched the battle remember."Evolutionmon said

"Now be a nice boy looking digimon and slide evolve to Lucemon again

until we will tell them."Kirk replied "That's fine with me."Evolutionmon

said. Evolutionmon Slide Evolution! Lucemon! And Lucemon and Kirk

didn't said another word. In Ash's room... "Hey Pikachu."Ash said

"Pika."Pikachu said "How about we try the thing they did. Putting you

in the digivice?"Ash replied "Pika!!!"Pikachu screamed "Okay, okay. I'll

let you out right after."Ash said "Pika."Pikachu said with a stern look.

As pressed the button and Pikachu was surrounded by a light and got

sucked in the digivice. Then a powerful light hit Ash's digivice! Ash

didn't seem to get hurt and Pikachu was fine. "Pikachu your

alright?"Ash asked "Pika."Pikachu replied "Let's get you out of there.

Pikachu realise!"Ash said and Pikachu came out of the digivice. "That

was weird."Ash said and they both rested. In Davis's room Matt was

practising his guitar, Davis was singing, Tai, Takato, T.K., Ken and

Veemon were watching them. "We need to keep practising!"Davis

said "Davis we keep on practising. We need a break."Matt complained

"Fine!" Davis said "But only a fifteen minute break." They practising all

night long. It was dawn, the sun was coming up soon. Kirk waked up

Lucemon and asked "Should we tell them today?" "Yes, at

noon."Lucemon said. Ash came to the room and said" There's

something happening in Davis's room!" After every sleeping in a room

came to Davis's room they started. "Today were going to sing some

song."Davis said and they started singing

They got a power in the force that you've never seen before. They got the ability to help their digimon even out the score. No one can ever take them down the power lies on their side. Go, go digidestined! Go, go digidestined! Go, go digidestined! You mighty fighting digidestined! They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands. They know to only use make their digimon fight for defense. No one can ever take them down, the power lies on their side. Go, go digidestined! Go, go digidestined! Go, go digidested!

After the song was finished almost everyone in the DATS building was

in the room and half of them had their mouths opened. Davis and Matt

bowed. "That was a nice song Davis."Kari said unsurely "Good

job!"Marcus commented. "Thanks guys!"Davis said proudly. "All

recruits report at the commanding room." a voice on the intercom said.

It seems Kirk and Evolutionmon(Lucemon) has something to tell everybody else. Next time on When Three Worlds Collide!


	8. Chapter 8: Back To An Adventure Part 4

Chapter 8:Back To An Adventure Part 4, Kirk's Secret

Note: I Do NOT own Digimon Or Pokemon. In any marked chapter '(H)' means humanoid form.

After everyone came out of Davis's room and went to the commanding

room they saw Commander Sampson, Spencer and General Yushima

waiting for them. "Hello all of you."Sampson said "We are planning to

have an exploration in the digital world to find more information about

UltimateChaosmon." "The exploration may take several weeks or

maybe even months, so when you're ready come back here by

noon."Spencer said. Kirk was looking at his digivice and Evolutionmon

wasn't there. "Evolutionmon went somewhere. He's one of some

digimon I know that can teleport to the human world and human

world freely by a digital field."Kirk thought "Kirk is there something

wrong?"Kyle asked "There's nothing wrong."Kirk replied. Everyone

went home to tell their families about the exploration. When everyone

came back it was almost noon. "Now?"Kirk asked "Now."Evolutionmon

replied "So everyone is ready."Yushima. "I have thing to tell all of you.

Commander may I?"Kirk said "You may continue." the commander said

"First of all Lucemon is not my partner, Evolutionmon is."Kirk said "And

here he comes now." Evolutionmon went in the room. "You're kidding

right?"Yoshi said "It's just a normal boy."Marcus replied "Would a

normal boy be able to do this..." Evolution said. Evolutionmon Slide

Evolution! Lucemon!" "It's a digimon."Thomas said in amazement.

"Sencondly, Evolution is not like other digimon. Show them Evo."Kirk

said Lucemon digivolve to... Koemon! A monkey- like digimon appear

in front of them. "A rookie level digimon digivolved into another rookie

level digimon?"Thomas asked "Evolutionmon can silde evolve or

digivolve to any digimon." Kirk said "And lastly, we knew

UltimateChaosmon before." "What do you mean?" Sampson asked

"We knew UltimateChaosmon before and I went to the digital world

before too. UltimateChaosmon has an ability that turns him into flesh

and bones when he is in the human world and back to data in the

digital world. That's because he has stolen a power in the digital world

it is called the forbidden power. And by me telling all of you, we are all

in danger, unless we hide."Kirk replied "Then it's a good thing we're

going on the exploration."Matt said. "Miki and Megumi start up the

digital dive." the commander said "Commander, the computer is acting

up. It says Pallet Town."They both said "That's good enough, we will

have our exploration in the Pokemon world instead. Good luck to all of

you." Sampson said and they all entered the digital dive. A there was a

flash of light. When they arrived in Pallet Town the first thing Ash saw

was a sign that said "Pallet Town 12 metres away." "So we are

home."Ash said in amazement. "So Ash? You live around here?"Henry

asked "Well, I don't exactly live here. I live around there."Ash pointed

to a house he was sure it was his. "Then let's go to your place!"Marcus

said and ran away from the others. "Wait up!"J.P. said trying to catch

up with Marcus. "What's happening Agumon?"Marcus asked because

Agumon wasn't catching up to him. "I don't know."Agumon said "You

look like... Shinegreymon as a human!" Marcus exclaimed "A human

with a costume that's is like a digimon!" Marcus pulled out the

Shinegreymon costume and Agumon looked like Rizegreymon! "Now

you look like Rizegreymon!"Marcus said. The rest looked at their

di8gimon partners. They too looked like humans. Humans that looked

like the highest level digimon they could evolved to. "They must have

stayed too long."Thomas said "What do you mean?"T.K. asked "Our

digimon may have turned into humans because they stayed too long

here or the time we went through the digital field the pokemon world

must of had a twist of rules having a digimon here."Izzy completed

Thomas' theory. "How come we aren't affected?"Koji asked "Maybe

because you have digimon spirits instead or actual digimon."Thomas

explained. They ran all the way to Ash's house. As soon as Ash

knocked on the door he saw a pokemon answering the door. "Mr.

Mime?"Ash asked "Mime!"Mr. Mime replied and they all entered Ash's

House. "Hello Ash and you brought some friends too."Delia said "Hi

mom."Ash replied. And they all gathered around the table in the living

room."So," Delia said "when did you meet your friends?" "Um...."That

question left Ash speechless, everyone was looking at him. He knew he

couldn't give up the secret. "Well, We all met on a ship, me, Brock and

Dawn bought tickets to go to Kanto for a visit. And we met everyone

else on the ship."Ash replied "Okay...."said his mom. "I almost

forgot!"Izzy said and went to Ash and Dawn and asked them. "Can I

borrow your watch and that device on your arm?" "Sure."Ash and

Dawn gave Izzy their pokedex and poketch. Now I send a connetion

from my computer to these devices and the other digivices. And...

done!" Izzy gave back the pokedex and poketch. "I upgraded the

digivices and added a pokemon analyzer to the digivices and a digimon

analyzer to the devices you gave me." Izzy added. Right after Izzy spoke

there was a loud noise. It seem to came from outside. "What was

that?" Marcus asked. They all ran outside to see a giant digital field

above them. A voice was talking in their heads too. "I have found out

of the pokemon world. It is useless! I will destroy it in every way I

can!!!" the voice was Kurata's and a big digi-egg came out and hacthed.

The digi-egg released some Chaosmon but they looked a bit different

and a little taller.

* * *

Why does Kurata want the pokemon world destroyed? Next time on When Three Worlds Collide.


	9. Chapter 9: The Pokemon World's Danger

Chapter 9: The Pokemon World's Danger

Note: In this chapter "(H)" means Humanoid form. Evoling is when a pokemon goes to another state. Digivolving is when a pokedigimon evolves with power or human feelings. And in this story a digimental and digi-egg aren't the same.

There were different looking Gizumon on the backs of the Chaosmon. "I

also invented the new improved Gizumon-ZT!" Kurata's voice also said.

Marcus had one of his hands covering his face and mumbled." Kurata...

I'll... NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!! Shinegreymon!" "Yes,

boss!"Shinegreymon (H) replied. "Time to go Super Ultimate!"And then

a ring of Marcus' D.N.A. Charge surrounded his hand. "D.N.A. Full

Charge! Overdrive!"

_Shinegreymon digivolve to... Shinegreymon Super Ultimate!_

"Phoenix Fire!" Shinegreymon Super Ultimate (H) said. But there was

still many Chaosmon and GIzumon-ZT left. "New digimon species,

scanning.."Ash's digivice said and Izzy waited to hear the data the

digivice had. "Shinegreymon Super Ultimate, it's signature move is

Phoenix Fire. This was a Shinegreymon which used the power of

human's feeling or a digimental to evolve." the digimon analyser

replied. After the other's digimon digivolved they started fighting. Ash

looked at his digivice and quietly said "If I let Pikachu out... he might

get hurt badly. Wait a second... My digivice use to be yellow but now it

has a picture of a thunderbolt." Then the same strange light that hit

Ash's digivice before, hit Dawn and Brock's digivice. "Now my digivice

has pictures of bubbles on it but it's still blue!"Dawn exclaimed "And

my digivice is gray and now it has a picture of a poison sting

attack."Brock added. "You don't think... That we could... use a D.N.A.

Charge?"The trio said. "What about us!" Jessie asked. "You know that

old man gave us those devices too."James added. That strange light hit

all of their digivices and D.N.A. Charge came from them. "D.N.A.

Charge!" the rest of them said.

_Pikachu digivolve to... Raichu!_

_Piplup digivolve to... Prinplup!_

_Croagunk digivolve to... Toxicroak!_

_Meowth digivolve to... Persian!_

_Seviper digivolve to... Snakemon!_

_Carnivine digivolve to.... Vinemon!_

They all gazed at the newly evolved pokemon and pokedigimon.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt!"Ash commanded and Raichu obeyed the

commands. "Prinplup, use Hydropump!"Dawn said and Prinplup used

Hydropump. "Toxicroak! Use Sludge Bomb!"Brock ordered and

Toxicroak did the attack. "Bantyo Blade!"said a few of the Chaosmon.

"Grass String Vine!"said Vinemon (H). "Omega Blast!" Omnimon (H)

attacked. "Viper Strike!" Skanemon (H) said. "End of Paradox!" a

Chaosmon aimed at Zudomon and Zudomon fell down. "Zudomon, Are

you okay?"Joe asked. Zudomon degenerated to Gomamon. Gomamon

didn't replied."Gomamon!"Joe ran to Gomamon, but before he could a

Chaosmon attacked him. "Bantyo Blade!"said the Chaosmon.

_Gomamon warp digivolve to.... Plesiomon!_

Plesiomon blocked the attack. "Sorrow Blue!"Plesiomon (H) attacked.

"Flee now! We have other orders!"said one of the Chaosmon and the

Gizumon-ZT and Chaosmon escaped in a digital gate. Surprised, Delia

Ketchum, ran to Professor Oak's lab. "We have to stop her before she

blows our secret!"Thomas said. "MirageGaogamon!" "Yes, sir!"

MirageGaogamon (H) replied. A ring of Thomas D.N.A. Charge

surrounded Thomas' hand. "D.N.A. Full Charge! Overdrive!"

_MirageGaogamon digivolve to... MirageGaogamon Super Ultimate!_

"New digimon species, scanning..."said Thomas' digimon

analyser. "MirageGaogamon Super Ultimate. This was a

MirageGaogamon that used the power of a digimental or human's

feelings to evolve. MirageGaogamon Super Ultimate travels at a fast

speed. It's signature move is Moon's Light." "Hurry!"Thomas

commanded. "Yes, sir!"MirageGaogamon Super Ultimate (H) replied

and followed Delia. The rest followed as they hoped the secret

wouldn't be revealed, but it happened. "No!!!"Marcus said when they

arrived too late. "Ash," said the professor "care to explain?"

"Fine..."Ash confessed. "Half of my friends aren't human or pokemon,

they're digimon." "Digimon?"Professor Oak asked. "Digimon or digital

monster, are made of data, they are like pokemon, but evolve more.

They also talk..."Ash said. "Ash! Why'd you tell the secret!!!"Davis

asked. "Don't be so hard on him Davis, he didn't have a choice." Kari

said. "Ash," Yoshi took memory eraser from her pocket. "you chose if

we erase your mind and the rest of your friends or they keep it a

secret." "........"Ash couldn't talk, he, his friends and team rocket just

got their D.N.A. Charge, he didn't want to ruin it for the rest of them.

"What will a do?" that was the question is Ash's mind. Or was it? Ash

ran outside.

Why did Ash run away? Find out next time on When Three Worlds Collide. Please review so I know you like the story or not.


	10. Chapter 10:The BioHybrids Strike Again

Chapter 10: The Bio-Hybrids Strike Again

Ash ran out of the lab and Pikachu followed him, Marcus followed Ash along with Agumon (H). "Hey, what's the point of running did you panic or something?"Marcus asked. "I thought you would never find out, Marcus."Ash said in a disgusted voice. Ash took a digivice out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. And Kouki appeared. "I see you fell from my little trick. You're friend is locked in his house where my comrades are guarding, but you'll need to get pass me! Double Hyper Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge!"

_Double Bio Hybrid Digivolve to... BioDarkdramon Burst Mode X!_

"What's Burst Mode X?"Marcus asked "Ready Agumon!" "Ready

Boss!"Agumon replied. "D.N.A. Full Charge! Overdrive!"

_Agumon triple warp digivolve to... Shinegreymon Super Ultimate!_

"Phoenix Fire!"Shingreymon Super Ultimate (H) attacked. The bio-

hybrid digimon dodged the attack. "Dark Claws!"The bio-hybrid

digimon attacked. Shinegreymon Super Ultimate (H) got hit.

"Shinegreymon!"Marcus said. "Ruin Dark Blast!"BioDarkdramon

attacked at Pikachu. "No!"Marcus said imaging what would happen if

Pikachu didn't come back.... alive. Pikachu got hit and fell. Ash's D.N.A.

surrounded Pikachu. "Pi... ka?"Pikachu said weakly and he digivolved.

_Pikachu warp digivolve to... NinjaPikachumon!_

"Zapping Blade!"the newly pokedigimon attacked.

"Puny."BioDarkdramon Burst Mode X laughed. "You will pay for coming

to the pokemon world and causing chaos!"NinjaPikachumon said.

"Electric Metal Daze!!!" The attack when to BioDarkdramon. "...

AH!!!!!" The bio-hybrid said while getting hit severely and turned back.

You'll not get your friend back by the time you reach there..."Kouki said

and disappeared. "Ash!"Marcus remembered, he didn't have time to go

back to the lab, so Marcus sent a message to them. He picked up

Pikachu and him and Shinegreymon ran. Back at the lab, Tai received

Marcus' message.

"_All of you come to Ash's place, now! The Ash you just saw was a bio-hybrid: Kouki. Ash got mugged at his house where now the other two bio-hybrid goons. Kouki also mentioned to me that Ash won't be there by the time I reach there. Hurry!_

_-From Marcus."_

Tai read. "We have to do something!"Yoshi said. "They might.... kill

him?"Joe asked. "That's probably what that bio-hybrid said about Ash

not being there."Matt answered. "Evolutionmon. You're the only

digimon I know which can make a portal. Please make a portal to Ash's

house so we can save him."Cody asked. "Well... Fine, I'll do

it."Evolutionmon answered. He made a portal and everyone went

through it. Meanwhile Marcus was near Ash's house. He climbed a

tree and tried to open a window. When Marcus was successful he

went through the window and saw Ash. Marcus took off the blindfold

and the cloth that was holding him from moving. "Ash! Ash! "Marcus

shook Ash. But Ash didn't replied. "Boss!!!!"Agumon said from

downstairs. "Sorry Agumon..."Marcus said. "If the others are there go

with them!" The others reached the house. The y busted the front door

getting inside. "So, you finally came here."Nanami said. "I'm so glad to see my honey bun, but of course I wouldn't say that out loud."Ivan said. "YOU JUST SAID IIT OUT LOUD!!!!"Everyone else replied. "Double Hyper Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge!" Nanami and Ivan used their digivce to bio-hybrid digivolve.

_Double Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioRotosmon Burst Mode X!_

_Double Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioSupinomon Burt Mode X!_

"Let's take this outside."BioRotosmon Burst Mode X and Bio

Supinomon Burst Mode X teleported. Everyone else went outside to see... everything in the nice little town dark and gloomly. "Digital

Crusted Swords!"Evolutionmon attacked, but the Bio-Hybrids didn't

seem hurt. "Rookie!"BioRotosmon Burst Mode X replied. "Bio Rose

Wave!" "I have a plan. Mimi! Come here!"Yoshi said. Mimi came as

told. "Try to do whatever you can to help reach Palmon to the Mega

level and use the X-antibody."Yoshi explained. Mimi tried hard as she

could to unlock the D.N.A. Charge that could allow Palmon to reach the

Mega level. And right when needed to Mimi's D.N.A. Charge appeared.

"_D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" Palmon warp digivolve to... Rosemon! "X-antibody activate!" Rosemon X!_

"Lalamon! It's our turn!" Yoshi said confidently.

"_D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon! "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" Rosemon Burst Mode!_

"Mimi! Make your Rosemon D.N.A. Digivolve!"Yoshi said. "With

yours?"Mimi asked. "Yes."Yoshi replied. They both tried to start the D.N.A. Digivolvtion. And then the dgivolvtion was able to happen.

_Rosemon Burst Mode! Rosemon X! D.N.A. Digivolve to... Rosemon Burst Mode X!_

Q&A and More

I finally have this chapter up, after a long time of waiting and thinking.

Artmaster - I will continueputting up chapters, but there will be some delays.

I guess that's all for now. See you next time on Chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble

Chapter 11: Troubles

Ash still laid on the ground, not moving, faintly breathing. Since everyone was busy fighting they could not see a blue light absorbing Ash's body. "Rose Rosetta!"Rosemon Burst Mode X attacked. "Evolutionmon!"Kirk said. "Ready!"Evolutionmon replied.

"_D.N.A. Charge!" Evolutionmon Digivolve to... Championmon!_

"Dark Light!"Championmon attacked, but even with a digimon that was a Burst Mode X didn't help. "It's not working!"Marcus angrily said. "Shinegreymon!' "Right boss."Shinegreymon Super Ultimate (H) replied.

"Phoenix Fire!"

A bird made of fire attacked the Bio-Hybrid digimon. "Heh, _Supino _Wave!" BioSupinomon Burst Mode X attacked. The attack sent everyone else away.

_Then, it was time._

Ash's body got realised after being sucked in the light. He had armor on and two swords at his side. "Ash!"Delia saw the battle in the lab since it wasn't too far. Delia was scared not knowing what will happen to her son. Her love and comfort. "Aura Sword!"Ash attacked with one of his swords, the attack hit the bio-hybrid digimon as it was a digimon attack. "How can this be...?"BioRotosmon Burst Mode X screamed. Ash...Everyone exclaimed. "That's funny... it 's not in my book...... "Bokomon looked in his book carefully. "Aura Vortex."Ash attacked. The Bio-hybrid digimon was ready to get defeated in battle with one more hit.

Ash was getting victorious with his powers. Suddenly, the light that sucked in Ash attacked him with electricity and Ash fell. "Pikachu!!!!"Pikachu tried to thunderbolt the blue light, but even the attack hit the light, it still continued zapping Ash. Soon the light turned into someone. Kouki. "Now that I sucked that twerp's energy, I can beat all of you." he said. "Not if we have something to do with it!"Kirk said. "Plan B!"

_"D.N.A. Full Charge!" Championmon Digivolve to... Ultimatemon!_

"Magma Antidote!"Ultimatemon heal Ash, but Ash's armor was gone.

_Double Bio Hybrid Digivolve to... BioDarkdramon Burst Mode X!_

BioDarkdramon Burst Mode X attacked them and all everyone else cound do was run. "Our digivices doesn't response!"Marcus explained. "Time's up." You're lucky to be alive right now."BioDarkdramon and the other bio-hybrid digimon created a vortex and went in it.

Soon, Pallet Town was returning to normal and everyone rushed to the lab. When they got in the lad Professor Oak was dialing a number for a phone call. "Digital Crusted Sword!"Evolutionmon (Who had reverted back.) used the sword to cut the wire and one to use under both Professeor Oak's and Delia's neck. "That your swords Evolutionmon. We'll convince them one way or another."Kirk said. Evolutionmon put his swords away.

"Professor, mom... Can you please not tell anyone about this..."Ash said not so calmly. "We didn't know that you wanted that as a secret..."Delia said. "That is one of our most important secrets. If that got out people would try to go to the Digital world try to be the ruler and more horrible things, you see keeping the Digital world a secret is very important to us, so as you can see could you please not tell."TK explained.

Both adults were silent. "Fine."Delia put her hand up as if she was surrounded by police ready to aim at her. "So, if we keep this a secret, could I examine the digimon and pokedigimon?"The professor asked. "Sure." said a voice coming from Thomas' digvice. "Commander Sampson!"Everyone was alarmed. "We are soon opening a Digital Gate back to DATS. We'll open a Digital Gate to the Digital World again."he replied. "Why not make a portal here?"Tai asked. "Making a portal in the Pokemon World could be too dangerous." the commander said and the digivice remained silent. Ash gave Pikachu to Professeor Oak and Thomas gave Gaomon too. "That's a lot of data! The system might get corrupted!"the professor began.

Soon the system was done getting data. "This is what I got from the data received from the system: digimon are creatures made from data and have some of the 'powers' pokemon have. For a pokemon to be a pokedigimon, if must pass all of its pokemon stages when it turns into a pokedigimon it may have the same name with the suffix 'mon' at the end. Digimon can evolve to one of the highest levels, such as Super Ultimate, Mega, Burst Mode and etc. They can digvolve with something called a Digi-egg or a Digimental. Pokemon that turn into Pokedigimon can talk and can use some of their previous stages' power. Since digimon are made from data, they could get sucked in a device that allows it to. Bio-Merging is when a digimon and human merge together to form a new digimon. Sprit Evolving is when a human evolves into a digimon. When a human uses emotions to digivolve a digimon or pokedigimon the emotions turn to a D.N.A. Charge. Using a D.N.A. charge on a device called a 'digvice' can make the trigger of evolution. The level's of digimon are Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega and Super Ultimate. There are also some other levels such as Burst Mode. An Armor level digimon is a level close to Champion. Hybrid-H is equal to Champion level. Hybrid-B is equal to an Ultimate level digimon. Hybrid-A is equal to a Mega level. Hybrid-Z is equal to Mega level too but with a bit more power. That is what I received."Professor Oak announced. Almost all of them was blinking after the professor was done rambling about the data.

"That was...."Davis began.

"A very.."Kazu continued.

".... um... nice..."Sora said.

"Interview of data! I couldn't done it better myself!"Izzy finished.

"Why, thank you!"The professor happily said. A noise came outside of the lab. "I guess that's our ride back. Thank you Professor."Thomas said. "Come back anytime!"the professor replied. "Be careful!"Delia said. "I will mom!"Ash exclaimed. They all went outside, and the rest went in the Digital Portal. When the portal came to an end, they were all at DATS Headquarters. "Welcome back all of you. Did you find anything?"Sampson greeted. "Just Chaosmon and new Gizumon-ZT chasing us. And Kurata's goons too."Marcus replied. "We have just repaired the Digital Dive. After all of you rest, you'll be sent to the Digital World." Spencer concluded. After the brief meeting, they went to the rooms.

"Kyle.... Can you get me and Lunamon some water. I'm SO thirsty!"Amy said. Kyle looked displeased. "You're old enough, so get your own." he said. "Lazy! If I got my own water, I wouldn't need to ask you!!!"Amy screamed. "That was my point......."Kyle weakly said. "Those two never give in."Lia said. "Kind of like... lovebirds."Terry joked. Normally Kyle and Amy would have argue with them, but somehow they didn't. "Kind of like us. What do you think, Coronamon? Do human's feelings makes digimon feel the same way?"Lunamon asked. "I'm not that sure."Coronamon answered. Kirk was examining his hand. "I wonder how I got this mark on my hand. Mom always said I just scraped my hand, but I don't think of it the same way." he said. The day turned to nightfall.

When nightfall came everyone was sleeping, black hooded figures walked through the walls and went to a room. "Get the girl, she's the mission's target." A figure said. The figures looked in the room, searching for someone. The figures pass through beds, until they found the one they were looking for. "That's the one. Get her." The figures captured the girl in the bed and went on their way. Lunamon woke up by the noise, and saw Amy getting pulled away by the figures. "I won't let you get away! Demi Dart!" Lunamon attacked the figures. "Pathetic. Grisly Wing!" a figure attacked back. "Ahhh!"Lunamon got directly hit from the attack. The figures escaped from the room. "I... got... to...tell..everybody. But.... I can't just wake.... them up...."Lunamon weakly walked out of the room to the Command Room. "Now... which button do I presss?"Lunamon started pressing buttons, until an alarm started.

Sorry for taking too long. Like see you next time!

Preview of the next chapter:

"Alarms? There's no alarms!"

"The alarms rang in the night!"


	12. Chapter 12: Let's Go To Digital World!

Chapter 12: Let's Go To Digital World!

It was dawn, no noise to be heard, perfect for anyone who needed a nice long very deep sleep. Davis was having a nice sleep until.... "Hurry!" a voice woke him up Davis stormed out of the room quickly! "Be quiet!!!!" he screamed. "Sorry, but we all have to go to the Command room, now." Kyle responded. "Why now?" Davis was still sleepy. "The alarms!" Kyle said. "Alarms? I don't hear any alarms." Davis answered. "The alarms rang earlier!" Coronamon said. ".........Fine...." Davis didn't wanted to be out of bed. He went in and room and started changing.

The Command room was still beeping with alarms. Then something behind the table was coughing. "What's that sound?" Tai asked. Right after, Lunamon was crawling to them. "Lunamon!" Terry exclaimed. "Lunamon! Where's Amy?" Lia asked. "Amy... got taken away by some creatures that came at night. I tried to save her, but......" Lunamon replied. "Then it is decided. The exploration to the Digital world starts today." The commander said. "Pack up come back here by noon."

Nearly by noon, everyone was packed. Yolei walked in the room and saw Lunamon struggling with a bag and some items. "Lunamon, do you need help?"Yolei asked. "No thank you."Lunamon replied. "Oh." Yolei walked out of the room. Kirk was packing still. "Did you pack it?" Evolutionmon asked. "Of course."Kirk answered. "Go. We'll probably need it."Evolutionmon said.

It was noon, everyone was in the room. "Miki, Megumi, start the Digital Dive."Sampson said. The group started going in the Digital Dive. In seconds, the Digital Dive transported the group into the Digital World. The Digital Dive turned them into data and they instantly got in the portal to the Digital World.

As they got to the other side, the place they were at seemed like a ghost town. "No one's here."Joe said. "And yet there's an abandoned house over there."Thomas replied. "I feel Amy's presence here." Lunamon said. "Then we must be close." Kyle said. "But first, let's all go to the abandoned house there." Bokomon suggested. The group when to the mysterious house. "Guilmon! Let's play!" Calumon asked. "Sorry Calumon. I can't." Guilmon replied. "It's okay..." Calumon said sadly. "Hey, Calumon, I'll play with you."Evolutionmon said. "You will?" Calumon asked. "Yes." Evolutionmon answered. "Evo, make sure not to go too far." Kirk reminded. "Of course." He replied. And Evolutionmon and Calumon went outside.

"Okay, let's play tag! You're it!" Calumon began flying around. "I'll catch you." Evolutionmon said, trying to catch Calumon. "Look out!" Calumon said.

"Wh-..."Evolutionmon was paralyzed from an attack. "Calumon..... hide..." Evolutionmon whispered. Calumon flow back to the house. Evolutionmon pulled out a sword. "I don't know who you are, but I'll never let you get away of taking Amy, or trying to attack my friends. Evolution Blade!" "My, my...... You're more powerful than I thought. You're also a good mind reader. But that doesn't matter. Screaming Darkness!" the mysterious figure attacked. "Stay away! Digital Blade!" Evolutionmon tried to flee, but the bats kept following him. "Now my bats, bring him to the castle." The figure commanded. The bats flew right to Evolutionmon, they carried him near the woods...

Meanwhile, Calumon came back to the house. "Help! Help!" Calumon scremed. "What is it Calumon?" Takato asked. "Evolutionmon got taken away by something!" Calumon said. Kirk heard the news. "...I hoped this would never happen." Kirk walked near his bag and opened it. He took out an object, covered in a white sheet. "I'll go get Evolutionmon." He said heading off. "Hang on.." Davis grabbed Kirk by the shoulder and turned him around. "You're not going by yourself, unless you can show you can! Come on Veemon! Let's show him we should come!" "Alright!" Veemon said. "Wait!" Kyle said." Don't digivolve inside here, you could smash the roof." "Good point." Davis said and they both went outside.

_Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon!_

Kirk pulled out a sword from the sheet. "Remember Davis, you asked for it." He said. "Evolution Slash!" "Ahh!" ExVeemon said after being turned back to Veemon. Davis had his mouth opened. "Bye. I'll tell you guys if I need backup!" and Kirk went off. "How.... did... he do that..."Davis asked. "Come on Veemon! Let's train!" "Okay, Davis..."Veemon replied.

At the forest were Kirk was at seemed quiet. _Stay on guard. _Kirk thought. "Hey, you!" A voice yelled. "You can't go farther!" Kirk loooked around, he saw a group of NeoDevimon. "Sorry, but you can't stop me." he replied. "This is for your own good." a NeoDevimon said. "Guilty Claw!" The attack hit a tree and then steam appeared. "We hit a steam pipe!" a NeoDevimon roared. "Where's the kid?" another Devimon asked. Kirk was nowhere to be seen.

After Evolutionmon was taken away to an unknown castle, he was put into a cage. "Evolutionmon..." a voice said. "Amy? So, they got you locked up in here?"he asked. "Well, well.... Friends aren't you?" the figure said. "Well yes, Vampiremon." Evolutionmon replied. "Vampiremon? Do you know him Evolutionmon?" Amy asked. " I do. But was suppose to be gone from my memories." Evolutionmon replied. "Hm. Now, bow down to UltimateChaosmon." Vampiremon said. "... Sword Cutter!" Evolutionmon took out two swords and slashed the bars until they got cut open. "Amy, get out of here as fast as you can. It's too dangerous." " Okay." Amy jumped out of the remains of the cage and started running towards the exit.

"_Evolutionmon Digivolve to...."_

"What's that kind of digimon?!?!" Vampiremon screamed.

"Evolution..... Blaster!"

"Sword Slash!" a figure attacked.

The blast hit Vampiremon fully, turning him to degenerate back to Batmon. Batmon opened his eyes. "Evolutionmon?" Suddenly, the castle started to explode. ".... Hurry! This place with explodes with us in it!" Batmon started flying out of the castle. The unknown digimon degenerated to Evolutionmon, who was lying on the ground. "So you're Evolutionmon's partner...." Batmon said to the figure. "You're Kirk!" "....Introductions aren't really good for now...." Kirk said. Kirk pressed a button on his digivice to make Evolutionmon stay in it. He and Batmon started running (well, Batmon started flying). Until Kirk stopped. "What's wrong?" Batmon asked. "The castle! It's floating in the sky!" Kirk replied. "Well, fly!" Batmon answered. "How?" he asked. "You are Evolulutionmon's partner, when someone is his partner, they get some of his abilites." "What.....?" Kirk said. "Never mind, I'll tell you later. Jump!" Batmon scowled. "Are you crazy?" It's pointless! I'll fall down!" Kirk yelled!

Out of frustration, Batmon went behind Kirk and pushed him. Kirk fell down and fell unconscious. And then, he was floating, he had wings. "It seems you have Lucemon's wings." Batmon said. "What is happening?" Kirk asked. "You're flying. You're half digimon!" Batmon said. "What?!?!"Kirk replied. "Just come. You were near a old house right?" Batmon asked. "Yes, we were with a group there." he said.

Back at the abandoned house, Davis was getting ticked off. "Why won't he call for back up!?!?" he screamed. "He'll be back later." Terry said. Running all the way back to them, Amy appeared. She was heavily breathing. "Amy! You're back!" Lunamon exclaimed. "...Evolutionmon... is still in there.." Amy said. "In where?!" Davis asked. "We were both... captured. A digimon...captured us... We were held in a cage, Evolutionmon... broke the cage.... He told me to run out and come back here... He might.. still be there..." she said. "Hey, what's that floating in the air?" Marcus asked. "Me thinks it's a castle."Keenan answered. "That's.. the.. place!"Amy exclaimed. The castle started to shake, it made a loud noise and, it exploded. "No..."Amy whispered. "There's still something coming!"Terry alerted. "It might be Kurata's fools!" Marcus said with a strong voice. "Or it might not be." Kyle reminded. "Hey! It's a digimon!" Marty guessed. The 'digimon' and another digimon flew down. "I kind of feel insulted you called me a digimon. But, I may be one." Kirk said. "Where's Evolutionmon?" Amy asked. "Evolutionmon is right here." Kirk pressed a button on his digivice and Evolutionmon came out of it. "That explains one thing, but why do you have wings!?" Davis asked. "Well, actually, I don't know." Kirk replied. "Hey, where is Ash and his friends?" Rose asked. "I don't know where your friends are, but shouldn't we go somewhere safer! There's a big leftover piece of the castle coming right at us!" Batmon announced. "...Teleportation." Evolutionmon instantly teleported all of the group to a castle-like place.

In another place which felt to have a dark meaning, Ash and the rest were there. "You're still here? I would thought that you would escape by now." a voice said. "Who are you?!" Ash asked. "None of your business." the voice replied. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere, grabbed Pikachu. "If you want your friend, you'll need to fight." the voice said. "Darkness Slash!" "Pikachu..."Ash took out his digivice.

_"D.N.A. Full Charge!"_

_Pikachu warp digivolve to.... NinjaPikachumon!_

"Lighting Blade!" Ash commanded. NinjaPikachumon obeyed.

"You're meaningless, like the Digital World. So my father is going to end all happiness in it." the voice said.

"...That's never going to happen! Thunder Soul!"

Pikachu attacked again.

"Even if you evolve your pokemon, it won't help you."

"How do you know...?"

While Ash was wondering the voice 'attacked.'

"Sword Cutter!"

"Pika!" NinjaPikachumon was reverted back to Pikachu. "Pikachu..."Ash whispered.

"Go Croagunk!" Brock said.

_"D.N.A. Charge!"_

_Croagunk digivolve to...Toxicroak!_

"Poison Jab!" Brock commanded.

"Grand Cross!" the voice attacked.

Both attacks hit each other, but Toxicroak fainted. "You did well Toxicroak." Brock said while pressing a button to return Toxicroak to his digivice.

"Go Piplup!" Dawn cheered.

_"D.N.A. Charge!" _

_Piplup digivolve to... Prinplup!_

"Now, Bubblebeam!" Dawn told Prinplup.

"It's useless...Y-gah!"the voice said. One of the 'hands' got cut off by an attack.

"We've come to save you." another voice said. "Electric Slash!"

The 'voice' showed itself, it was a girl. "...Ice Archery!" Each Knightmon dodged the attacks with ease. "Berserk Sword!" Each Knightmon attacked. "Wait! She's just a girl!" Brock screamed. The Knightmon stopped attacking. Brock, like always, when seeing a beatiful girl, when up to her and 'talked.' "Why, hello there. Your eyes are like a beautiful star that circles around the universe!" The girl kicked Brock in the face. He fainted. "I won't give my name to you, but I will tell you this, I am Akihiro Kurata's daughter." she teleported away. "Who was that girl?" James asked. "For now, we should get all of you to safety." The Knightmon teleported with Ash and the rest to a castle-like place.

This chapter was a long one. I'll try to update sooner.


	13. Chapter 13: The Sacred Castle

**Chapter 13: The Place In The Centre of The Digital World, The Sacred Castle**

"Evolutionmon, where are we?" Kirk asked. "You don't know? Evolutionmon, why did you tell him about here before." Batmon scolded. "I had to wait until he had powers." Evolutionmon replied. "Just tell me now!" Kirk demanded. "This is the Sacred Castle." Evolutionmon said. "Me and him had our digi-eggs hatched here!"Batmon announced. Suddenly a group of Knightmon came marching towards the group. "We have found the people who you were looking for Evolultionmon." they said. "Thank you, you should resume your duties here, before something else happens." Evolutionmon replied. "Yes, sir!" the Knightmon marched out of the room. The 'people' that the Knightmon found walked into the room. "You're back? It sure took so long."Marcus said upon seeing the people. "Do you have anything to report?" Thomas asked. "Well... We do have one thing." Ash told them. "What is it?" Marcus questioned. "It's Kurata, he has a daughter." Dawn said. "And neither of us could defeat her." Brock added.

"Wait, what do you mean by "we could not defeat her?"" Thomas asked. 'She actually attacked us with digimon attacks." Jessie said. "Well, not really us because we didn't attack her." James said. "Impossible! Isn't Kirk the only one able to do that?" Batmon said. "Maybe, but we only discovered a bit of the prophecy. She could be in it too." Evolutionmon thought. "But, since the cave-ins, no one has gone there in a while." "If Kurata has a daughter, who cares?" Marcus said loudly. "You **should** care. She could be a threat." Yoshi reminded. "Hold it! What prophecy?" Kirk asked. "It would be more appropriate if I should you the actual thing." Evolutionmon said. "Follow me."

They walked out of the room and into a cave-like place. Evolutionmon began reading the words on the wall. "In a year where chaos will strike, a boy and his digimon partner will joins some allies to help defeat it..." "That's it?"Marcus asked "Nothing else about Kurata's daughter?" "I told you, the rest is probably buried in the cave." Evolutionmon answered. "Man..."Marcus replied. "As we don't know what they are up to, we better stay on guard." Thomas suggested. "If you sense a bad presence, don't be afraid to tell the Knightmon."Evolutionmon added. They all went outside the cave. "So, what's next?" Takato asked. "This." A voice said. "It's that voice. It's that girl!" Ash remembered. A portal appeared from the sky and Kurata's daughter came down from it, so did his bio-hybrids. "Miss us? Well, you'll coming with us!" the girl said. "And this time, we have two choices for you. One: you surrender, two: we do things the hard way." Kouki said. "I've prefer two." Marcus said while clenching his fists.

"Don't underestimate us." Nanami added. "And we'll get what we want too." Ivan said. "Tri-Beam!" the girl attacked. "Ha!" Marcus said getting ready to punch her after avoiding her attack. "Take this!" Marcus jumped in the air and tried to punch Kurata's daughter, however, right after he released his punch, she grabbed his fists in her hand. She smiled. "Trident Revolver!" she attacked with the palm of his hands. "Gah!" Marcus screamed, his hand was bleeding. _Damn it! _Marcus thought. "You wanted the hard way." She replied. "Marcus!" Keenan said. "Sword Blade."Evolutionmon called out a blade and began attacking the girl. "Sword Fencer" the girl attacked back by using a similar move. Evolutionmon started to go faster, however, the girl's speed was an equal match to Evolutionmon's." _That's strange, the bio-hybrids are not attacking, but Kurata's daughter is, what are they planning, unless-!_ Thomas thought. "Marcus, get out of there!" Thomas shouted. "Ready the portal." Nanami said. "Ready?" a Knightmon said. "Yes sir!" they all replied. " Knight Supreme!" the Knightmon attacked. "Knight Supreme is an attack which Knightmon use to defeat higher level digimon, powerful to attack a Mega level." Evolutionmon said. "Enough talk." Kurata's daughter said. "You're just like your father." Evolutionmon said. "I guess so, we do have the same blood." She answered. Evolutionmon charged her with his sword. But, it stopped when it got close to her.

"You think I would get myself stabbed, they you're foolish." She said. "...Squad Eleven , report to duty at Area Twenty-seven." Evolutionon said. "What are you up to?" Kurata's daughter asked. "You'll see." Evolutionmon replied. "Reporting for duty, sir!" several digimon said. Evolutionmon were to them. "Hello, I haven't seen any of you in a long time." Evolutionmon said while smiling. "Neither have we sir." A digimon said. "Ex-captain Evolutionmon."a Fujinmon said. "So, how you like being captain now? But now's not the time for talking, do you have the glove?" Evolutionmon asked. "I always have it with me." Fujinmon said and gave a glove to Evolutionmon. "What are you up to?" Kurata's daughter asked him. "Nothing." Evolutionmon replied. "Nothing at all, _Kyra._"

Kurata's daughter, now known as Kyra, looked at the digimon who had just said her name. "How do you know?" She asked. "Everyone else looked at Evolutionmon. "As I said, I did nothing, except remember."Evolutionmon replied, and he shot an arrow. "Kyra! It's time." Nanami said. Kyra went back to her comrades. "Time for the Data Squad to taste the power of Kurata's new upgade." Nanami added. " Come out, Chaosmon." Instantly, groups of Chaosmon appeared. "Now have a nice time, these are copies, nor is anyone of them are real." she said before her and her comrades left.

"Get ready for battle." Batmon alarmed the squad. "You know, we might want to digivolve. Evolutionmon, let's try the trick we made before." Everyone else evolved their digimon.

"_D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!"_

All of the digimons began attacking. But then, a baby Kiimon walked straight into the battle field. Some Chaosmon dodged the attacks and attacked the Kiimon.

"_Digital Devolt!"_

The Chaosmon that tried to attack the Kiimon was regenerated into Digi-eggs! Batmon and Evolutionmon were the ones that slashed them. "Now, as your old captain, we must attack. Squad Eleven, move out!" Evolutionmon commanded. The squad members attacked the Chaosmon. "That should be than last Chaosmon."Fujimon thought. "I feel kind of dizzy boss."Marcus' Agumon said. "What do you mean by that?" Marcus asked after getting some cloth to stop the blood. "I feel it too..." Lalamon added. "We all feel dizzy!" Lunamon said. "Hey, boss... the digivice, it's looks different.."Agumon noticed. Marcus saw his digivice and noticed something. "Hey! They look like when we could evolve our digimon to Ultimate level." "Then that might mean, we can't past Ultimate level anymore." Thomas discovered. "Then that means we're in trouble." Yoshi said.

"Excuse me, but could you stay for a bit?" Fujimon asked. "Why is it?" Marcus asked. "We need help patrolling the area." Fujimon answered. "Why not?" Yoshi said. "Well... I admit our forces had some trouble defending against the Chaosmon." a Knightmon said. "LAZY! HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE THE TOP SQUAD!" Evolutionmon yelled. "I guess the old captain still has spirit in him..." Batmon whispered. "Forgive us...captain..." said the squad. "Now...let's go patrol the castle. All of you split into groups. The DigiDestined, split into three groups. Tamers and DATS, split into two other groups. Everyone else, follow me." Evolutionmon said, crossing him arms. Everyone obeyed. Kyle sighed. "Why do I need to be in the same group with a crybaby!" he said pointing at Amy. Amy argued back. "Says the complainer!" While Kyle and Amy were arguing. Evolutionmon was losing his temper. "...QUIET!" he said in front of them. They were scared, that they stopped. "Can't you people act normal for once..." The old captain mumbled. "Captain...your temper..." Fujinmon said. Evolutionmon looked pretty mad. "What about it?" he asked. Fujinmon was nervous, "Nevermind..." he said. Evolutionmon looked at the groups. "The castle is like a hexagon, and the walls are long, so that should keep you occupied." Everyone stared at Evolutionmon. "What are you waiting for? Go now!" he said. "Yes...sir..."they mumbled.

* * *

That was a pretty long wait, and to be honest, I almost forgot about this fanfic, that is why its shorter than most chapters. Please R&R and thank you.


End file.
